


Extraction Plan

by andrastes_grace



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Game: Resident Evil 4, Gen, Mid-Canon, Minor Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrastes_grace/pseuds/andrastes_grace
Summary: Hunnigan gets a call from one of Leon's friends.





	Extraction Plan

With a kidnapped president’s daughter, a missing agent and one downed helicopter, Ingrid Hunnigan was running short of good news. So it was a relief when the beeping from one of her monitors informed her of an incoming communication. Until she saw the identity of her caller. Or, to be more accurate, the lack of identity. An unknown caller should be impossible. However, no comminations had been received from Agent Kennedy since they lost contact nearly four hours ago. It was possible this was an attempt to circumvent whatever was jamming their signal. But the way Hunnigan’s day was going, she was going to assume that was a ‘no’. She switched her comm to audio only, and answered it.

“Who is this?”

There was no video coming through on Hunnigan’s end. The caller clearly had the same idea as her.  A low, almost amused, female voice answered,

“A friend.”

“And who’s 'friend’ am I speaking to?” A mysterious party hacking into a top secret and highly secure commination line was unlikely to be the good sort of 'friend’.

“Leon’s.  You’re still having trouble contacting him, aren’t you.” She didn’t phrase it as a question.

“And does this 'friend of Leon’s’ have a name?” Hunnigan asked, already working on finding out where the hell this woman was contacting them from, and how she was doing it.

“She does. I know this is the part where you try to keep me talking so you can trace where I’m calling from. I’ll save you the trouble.” Another of Hunnigan’s monitors beeped. “I’ve just sent you my location.  Approximately - it’s also Leon’s.  I recommend sending an extraction helicopter with some heavy firepower. Not that I doubt Leon’s ability to deal with the situation, but the sooner he’s off this island, the better it is for everyone. And if you’re having trouble finding him then just follow the trail of crashed cars, explosions and panicking Illuminados mercenaries.”

As the woman spoke, Hunnigan looked for information on the map coordinates she’d sent. An island, one of several owned by the Salazar family. The same Salazar family who’s ancestral home had been Leon’s last known location.

“How do I know this isn’t a set up?”

“You don’t. For you know I’ve already murdered both him and Ashley Graham and getting you to send a heavily armed helicopter for my own benefit. But, isn’t the uncertainty of not knowing part of what makes life so much fun? That’s long enough to verify where I am, isn’t it? See you around, Hunnigan.”

The call disconnected just as Hunnigan confirmed where the woman was contacting her from. 'Uncertainty’ didn’t sound like fun to Hunnigan. The fact that the woman had addressed her by name was worrying, as was her nonchalant confession that the entire call could be the lead up to a double cross.

_Leon, if this woman is telling the truth… then you keep some strange friends._

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered how Mike knew Leon was on a island in the middle of nowhere.


End file.
